Following failure with alkylating agents, most patients with ovarian carcinoma tend to be unresponsive to further cytotoxic therapy. Adriamycin has established activity in this disease while Vp16 has shown some evidence of activity in early Phase II studies. In other tumors, there has been evidence of synergism between these two drugs. The current study was undertaken with the Gynecologic Oncology Division of University of Maryland Hospital to determine whether Vp16-213 can augment response to Adriamycin in ovarian tumor patients refractory to alkylating agents. Eight patients have been entered into study. There is a suggestion of antitumor activity but it is too early to determine response rates or toxicity data.